Don't Say Good Bye
by Ristinok137
Summary: berjanjilah kau akan memakainya jika sudah besar nanti / "Appa Umma hiks bangun " / " Namaku Lee SungMin
1. Chapter 1

**D****ON'T SAY GOOD BYE**

**Author : ****Ristinok**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Castnya banyak -_-"**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction |**** Angst |**** No Edit**

**Gak tau pernah di post di fb yang mana pokok.a REPOST**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read !**

**PART 1 **

**1**

**3**

**7**

" Kenapa _appa_ menyuruhku main keluar rumah ? tidak seperti biasanya _appa_ menyuruhku keluar rumah padahal ini sudah sore " keluh _namja_ berumuran 7 tahun masih menghentak- hentakan kakinya menatap rumah besar di sebrang jalan taman yang ia duduku. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang namja imut menangis di sudut taman tersebut. Ia langsung mendekati namja imut itu yang masih terisak sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya.

" Hay…. Wae,… " Tanya namja itu. Memandang sang namja imut yang kini mulai mendongokan kepalanya.

" Hiks… hiks,… aku ingin pulang " adu sang namja imut menghapus air matanya dengan pungung tangannya. Namja berusia 7 tahun sebut saja- Kyuhyun- tersenyum manis saat melihat tingkah yang namja imut itu lakukan.

"Ah~ biar aku antar,… " kata Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat dengan namja imut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Di sini rumahmu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan kengamannya pada jemari namja imut itu, sang namja imut mengangguk pelan.

" Ne,.. apa kau mau main kecini ?" Mengerjapkan matanya pelan membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

" Annio,… ini sudah terlalu sore, nanti saja "

" Owwww " mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sambil menganguk – angukan kepalanya.

" Aku pergi ne,… "

" Cakaman,… " cegah namja imut Menahan pergelangan Kyuhyun.

" wae … ?" Membalikan badanya menghadap namja imut – Sungmin-

" Apakah kita bica beltemu lagi ?" Tanyanya Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

" Ne,… kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali …. " kata namja berumur 7 tahun itu. Langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan namja imut setelah puas mengacak rambut Sungmin membuat namja imut itu mengerutu kesal.

Tap

Kyuhyun kembali menghntikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya kembali menghadap namja imut yang masih mengerutu kesal. Kembali mendekati Sungmin yang kini menatapnya binggung.

" Jaga ini baik- baik oke,… kau harus selalu memakainya jika sudah besar nanti,… " melepaskan kalung yang ia kenakan yang bandul cincin dan memakeikannya di leher Sungmin,

" Aku akan memakainya setelah bertemu denganmu " Seru Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkanya begitu saja setelah memakaikannya kalung . " NAMAKU LEE SUNGMINNNN !" seru Sungmin lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap

Tap

Melangkahkan kakinya menaiki teras rumah megahnya, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya. Menatap kembali pintu rumahnya yang tidak tertutup.

' _K__yu,.. jangan pulang sebelum appa jemput arraso' _

Pesan sang ayah kembali terdengar di telinganya. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat, apa ia harus masuk kedalam rumahnya ?.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum Melangkahkan kaki mungilnya perlahan memasuki rumah megahnya. Takut ketahuan sang ayah yang melarangnya pulang sebelum ayahnya menjemput.

" AKU BILANG TANDATANGANI INI MR. CHO !. " Kaki mungilnya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan seseorang di dalam rumahnya. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik pintu besar rumahnya, menatap appanya yang menatap kearahnya , bibir mungilnya tersenyum . appanya langsung mengeleng pelan saat melihatnya hendak mengeluarkan terikannya seperti biasa, mengerutkan dahinya binggung ketika menatap appanya kini dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar dan ber jas hitam.

" Aku akan menandatanganinya " Kata Mr. Cho akhirnya yang disambut dengan tawa namja didepannya Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya saat mendengar tawa namja didepan ayahnya.

" Bagus… !" Katanya menyodorkan surat didepannya yang langsung ditandatangani Mr. Cho. " Kenapa kau tidak menandatanganinya dari tadi bodoh !" Kesalnya.

DOR !

Kyuhyun- bocah yang bersembunyi di balik pintu rumahnya langsung membelalakan matanya ketika melihat appanya langsung di tembak oleh orang yang masih membelakanginya.

" Yeobo… !" seru Mrs Cho yang berlari- lari kecil menuruni tangga. Saat melihat suaminya tergletak tak bernyawa. Air matanya terus mengalir.

Dorrr

Kembali suara memekakan telinga itu kembali terdengar, kyuhyun melihat ummanya yang terjatuh berguling – guling di tangga rumahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat air bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

" Appa,… Umma…. Hiks" Cicitnya.

" Cepat tinggalkan rumah ini…. " Seru salah satu dari mereka, kyuhyun yang mendengar langsung berlari menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Mengintip disela- sela tembok orang- orang yang memasuki mobil mewah tersebut. Memincingkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang membawa pistol berjalan dengan tongkat di tangan kirinya.

" Aku akan membalasnya " Lirih kyuhyun. Langsung berlari menuju rumahnya kembali ketika mobil orang- orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Appa,…. !" Serunya langsung memeluk appanya yang berbaring tak berdaya di ruang keluarganya. " appa…. Hiks… hiks… !" serunya terisak.

" Uhuk… uhuk… " membelalakan matanya ketika appanya terbatuk di dekapannya. " Kyu,…" lirih Mr. Cho, Kyuhyun langsung menatap appanya.

" pergi dari uhukkk.. ru… rumah ,.. ii.. ni,.. huk.. ambil se-mua do-doku…men huuk.. di berangkassss " lirih Mr. cho terbata. Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk. " Ce- cepat pergiiii… " Mendorong tubuh anaknya yang masih terisak keras.

" Annio…. Aku harus membawa appa kerumah sakit … " Seru kyuhyun Mr. Cho langsung mengeleng pelan.

" Per… gi.. " katanya lagi dan langsung memejamkan matanya untuk selama – lamanya.

" Appa !. " Serunya. Mengepalkan tangannya. Kaki mungilnya kembali berlari mendekati tubuh ummanya. " Umma… bangun… jangan tinggalkan kyuhyun… umma… hiks.. kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri…. " lirih namja itu langsung memeluk tubuh ummanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian. **

Tap, tap, tap,

Seorang namja tampan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mobil mewah yang terparkir didepan bandara incheon. Ia membuka kacamata yang ia kenakan saat melihat lelaki setengah baya membungkuk didepannya.

" Annyeong haseo tuan muda… " Sapa laki- laki separuh baya itu. Membukakan pintu mobil saat tidak mendapati respon dari sang tuan muda.

" Aku ingin segera beristirahat… " Kata namja itu dingin.

"Ne,.. tuan… " jawab namja setengah baya langsung menyuruh Supir menjalankan mobilnya.

" Lee ahjussi…. " Kata namja tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil mewahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

" Ne tuan,… " jawab namja setengah baya yang bernama Lee

" Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang membunuh appa dan ummaku ?" tanyanya masih memejamkan matanya.

" Ne, tuan muda… dia Mr Park, rekan bisnis Mr Cho "Jelas paman Lee.

" Aku ingin kau serahkan data – datanya besok… " lanjut namja itu yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun.

" Ne tuan muda….. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap apartemen yang akan ia tempati selama ia di seoul, semenjak kejadian itu kyuhyun langsung mencari sekertaris kepercayaan appanya yang tak lain adalah paman lee, setahun setelah kejadian itu namja tampan itu memutuskan belajar ke amerika untuk sementara waktu. Kini di usaianya yang ke 17 tahun ia sudah menyelsaikan S2nya di sana.

" Apa tidak appa tinggal di sini tuan ?" Tanya lee ahjusi. Kyuhyun mengeleng.

" Tak apa aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah lama, biar Paman Lee dan keluarga saja yang menempatinya… " tukas kyuhyun. " baiklah aku masuk dulu… gomawo ahjussi , lebih baik ahjussi pulang saya bisa sendiri " lanjut kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju apar temen barunya. Ia membuka pintu apartemenya.

" YAKKK~ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI APARTEMENKU ! " seru kyuhyun ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak pantas ia lihat ada di depan matanya dan di apartemenya.

Brakk

Sang namja imut langsung mendorong namja di atas tubuhnya dan langsung membereskan bajunya yang berantakan.

" Mi… mianhae,.. aku kira kau tidak akan datang secepat ini… " lirih namja imut langsung membungkuk hormat.

" Sayang… kau terlalu keras mendorong tubuhku… " Rengek namja di samping namja imut itu. Kyuhyun menatap dua namja didepanya bergantian.

" Kalian siapa kenapa ada di apartemenku… " Tanyanya dingin.

"Ahhhh kami disini karena paman lee menyuruhku membersihkan apartemen ini, dan karena aku bosan sendiri aku mengajak namjachinguku" Terang namja imut itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Terus apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, hah ini tempatu tidak seharusnya kalian melakukan di sini mengerti ! " seru kyuhyun menatap sinis namja imut di depannya.

" Mianhae,… " lirih namja imut itu menyesal. " Apa kau lapar aku bisa memasakanmu makanan… " lanjut namja imut itu.

" Suruh dia pergi dari sini aku tidak suka melihatnya.. " Tukas kyuhyun menatap sinis namja di dekat namja imut itu.

" Sayang, aku ingin menunggumu… " Rengek namja itu.

" Cih menjijikan.. " Ketus Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya. " Cepat usir dia !" Serunya di balik pintu kamarnya.

" Cepet pergiii… kitakan bisa bertemu di sekolah…. " Kata namja imut itu mendorong tubuh namjanya.

" Tapi Sa- "

Blamm

Namja imut itu langsung menutup pintu apartemen dan langsung menguncinya.

" Dasar orang kaya bisanya marah – marah saja " Kesal namja imut langsung menuju dapur apartemen kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap namja di depannya yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan, ia menatap kalung yang dikenakan namja imut itu.

Deg

' Bukankah itu kalung yang aku berikan pada bocah yang bernama sungmin itu… ' Batinya.

" Tuan sudah siapppp… !" Seru namja imut menatap senang makananya yang sudah tertata rapi didepannya.

"Na.. namamu siapa ? " Tanya kyuhyun ragu.

"Naega sungmin imnida~ LEE SUNGMIN ^^ !" Serunya memperkenalkan diri.

**END OR TBC**

**Catatan : ***disini sesama jenis angep aja dah di bolehin oke ? awas kalo ga oke !.#maksa

**Next chap**

'_Kalung itu ?' _

" _I__ni namja chinguku yang memberikannya… "_

" _K__au mengataiku bodoh ?"_

" _N__e, kau bodoh !, aku hanya membutuhkan 1 tahun menjadi anak sma "_

**RNR juseo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lihat Aku (Repost)**

**Author : Ristinok**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : SiBum | SiChul |HanChul | Mr andMrs. Cho **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI | Typo(se) | Bad EYD | Bad Diction | No Edit | Femily |Autis(?)**

**Disclaimer : jangan heran klo dah pernah atau merasa pernah baca cz ini pernah aku post di akun Fbku (Ristinok Joyer) tapi ada sedikit perubahan Mungkin.**

**Bash, flame, copart, and siders are not allowed here. Don't like don't read **

**Rating : ****T**

" K- kalung itu… " Tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap kalung yang ada di lehernya,

" Ahhh ini ?" menunjukan kalungnya. " ini namja chinguku yang memberikannya… " jelasnya di barengi dengan senyum manisnya, kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

" Namjachingu ?" Tanya kyuhyun memastikan kalau pendengaranya masih normal.

" Ne, namja chinguku suho yang tadi bersamaku… " Cicitnya bangga.

" Kenapa bias begitu ? " Tanya kyuhyun membuat sungmin menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

" Maksudmu ?"

" Lupakan,… " ketus Kyuhyun, langsung mendudukan dirinya di depan sungmin.

" Aku dengar dari paman Lee umurmu masih _tujuh belas_ tahun ?" Tanya sungmin. kyuhyun, hanya melirik namja yang duduk di seberang meja makan. " Aigo,… kau harus memanggilku hyung ! aku 2th lebih tua darimu !" serunya lagi. " Aigo~ apa kita akan satu sekolah ? " meremas- remas tangannya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap sungmin.

" kau kelas berapa ?" Tanyanya datar.

" Kelas tiga D, memang kenapa ? aaaahhh aku tahu kau pasti ingin datang kekelasku ? tenang nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan sahabat- sahabatku… !" serunya girang.

" Sembilan belas tahun ? kelas 3 SMA ? " Tanya kyuhyun datar sungmin mengangguk semangat. " bodoh sekali kau ! harusnya di umurmu yang ke 19 tahun kau sudah mendapat gelar doctor " makinya membuat senyum sungmin lenyap.

" Kau mengataiku bodoh ?" Tanya sungmin memastikan.

" Ne, kau bodoh !, aku hanya membutuhkan 1 tahun menjadi anak sma " terang kyuhyun, sungmin membelalakan matanya.

" MWO ! " serunya tak percaya. Bukannya menjawab kyuhyun langsung focus pada makanannya.

" Cepat makan- makananmu… " kata kyuhyun dingin, sungmin langsung mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanannya. " Bagaimana kalau kita menikah ?"

"Uhukk " sungmin langsung tersedak mendengar kata – kata kyuhyun. " Apa kau gila ?" tannyanya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap sungmin tajam. " Aku sudah punya _namjachingu_ lagi pula aku tidak mencintaimu.. " jelas sungmin.

" Aku hanya butuh kau ada disampingku, aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, kau punya pacar atau belum aku tidak perduli.. " jelas kyuhyun. " eottoke kau mau ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

" Jangan bodoh tentu saja aku tidak mau !" serunya.

"Oke… jangan salahkan aku jika aku memecat pamanmu dan mengusir mereka dari rumahku… " tersenyum manis ketika melihat sungmin membelalakan matanya.

" Andwe… baiklah A- aku mau " Jawabnya lirih membuat senyum Kyuhyun makin mengembang.

.

.

.

**1bulan kemudian. **

Kyuhyun pov—

Aku menatap sungmin yang terus mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, mungkin dia kesal kepadaku, ? aku telah resmi menjadi suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tidak perduli kalaupun dia tidak mencintaiku, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah dia tetap ada disampingku sampai kasus ini selesai, aku sangat berharap dia bisa menginggatku kalau akulah yang sebenarnya memberikan kalung itu bukan suho anak dari Mr park orang yang telah membunuh appa dan ummaku, setelah kejadian itu aku menanyakan kepada paman Lee tentang keadaan sungmin dan ternyata dia hilang ingatan sehari setelah appa dan ummaku meninggal, akibat terjatuh dari ayunan dan terbentur di ayunan (?)saat menunggu seseorang di taman tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.

" Aku bosan,… " katanya, aku meliriknya sekilas, " Kenapa kau mengajaku kekantormu ! aku ingin pulang,… " rengeknya.

" Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang sendiri hemmm ?" tanyaku kembali focus pada laptop didepanku, ia langsung mengangguk semangat.

" Aku pulang dulu " serunya semangat aku hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya.

" Hati – hati.. " kataku sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan kerjaku.

Kyuhyun pov end-

.

.

.

Dengan langkah riang sungmin menyusuri koridor apartemen kyuhyun, bukan tepatnya apartemen mereka, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat mantan Tidak sungmin belum menyatakan putus pada namja chingunya suho , namja tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

" Sayang !" seru suho langsung memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya. " Aku merindukanmu… kenapa selama satu bulan ini kau menghindariku… " bisiknya. Sungmin langsung membalas pelukan _namjachingu_nya_. _

" Mianhae,… " lirihnya.

" Apa kau tidak ingin mengajaku masuk ? bukankah bossmu belum datang kita minum dulu eottoke ?" Tanya suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap namjanya. Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

"k- kajja " katanya

**.**

**.**

Sungmin pov—

'aish ottoke ? apa aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah menikah ? andwe.. andwe,.. aku masih mencintainya. ' gerutuku membatin.

" Sayang " bisiknya, tepad di telingaku, aku langsung mengejang kaku ketika tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kemejaku. Eottoke jika kyuhyun datang dan memergokiku apa yang harus aku lakukan ?. tapi kyuhyun tidak mungkin datang secepat itu aku lihat tadi pekerjaannya masih banyak. " Sayang.. " apa yang kamu pikirkan hemm ?" tanyanya menyadarkanku dari dunia hayalku. Aku langsung menatap matanya.

" Apa benar kalung ini pemberianmu ?" tanyaku ragu. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menariku untuk duduk ke pangkuannya,

" Wae hemm "

" Aku hanya binggung " lirihku mengerucutkan bibirku. Ia langsung mencium bibirku sekilas.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sayang " bisiknya lagi. Tanpa aba – aba ia langsung menyambar bibirku ganas, aku membelalakan mataku kaget.

Sreettt

Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas sofa.

Srak

Ia langsung merobek baju depanku. Aku langsung mencengkram kemeja depannya.

" Ah~ " seruku , ketika ia menghisap putingku.

ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini padaku,entah kenapa aku ,…. takut, yang ada dikeepalaku saat ini adalah Kyuhyun. aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat, ia menatapku heran.

" Wae ? " tannyanya.

" I- ini salah.. jangan lakukan ini " lirihku menutupi dadaku yang terespos bebas.

" Sayang… jebal.. apa kau tidak bosan selama 4 tahun kita pacaran kita selalu melakukan ciuman saja ?" tanyanya. Aku diam. " kau mencintaikukan ?" tannyanya

Aku kembali diam, Apa aku mencintainya ?

Jika aku mencintainya kenapa aku selalu mengingat kyuhyun

"T-tapi.. " gugupku lagi

" Sudahlah kau nikmati saja mengerti " katanya langsung mendorong pelan tubuhku untuk berbaring kembali.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika ia memulai aksinya. *saya ga bias bikin nc -.-"

Aku langsung mencengkram bahunya ketika ia meremas juniorku. " Eengg " erangku tanpa sadar.

Sreett

Bugg .

Dengan cepat aku membuka kedua mataku ketika sebuah suara pukulan yang cukup keras terdengar di gendang telingaku. Aku langsung membelalakan mataku ketika melihat kyuhyun sedang memukuli suho dengan berutal. Aku langsung berlari dan menarik kyuhyun.

" Kyu berhenti kau bisa membunuhnya… !" Seruku panik , namun kyuhyun seakan tuli ia terus memukuli suho.

" KELUAR KAUU !" serunya membuatku tersentak kaget. Suho langsung keluar dari apartemen kami. Aku masih diam terisak ketika melihat kyuhyun yang masih membelakangiku.

" kyu,… mianhae,… hiks " lirihku. Terisak. Kyuhyun masih tetap diam tak merespon perkataanku . Aku langsung mendekatinya dan menyentuh lengannya.

" JANGAN SENTUH AKU !" serunya lagi, ia langsung menghempaskan tanganku kasar membuatku tersungkur di marmer apartemennya. " Kenapa kau lakukan ini ming ? aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku,.. tapi,.. aku suamimu setidaknya kau hargai aku sebagai suamimu… " Lirihnya membuat dadaku sesak mendengar kata- katanya.

" Mianhae,… " kataku lagi.

" Setidaknya kau jangan melakukan itu di apartemen kita ming,.. kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai, istri kita berbuat yang tidak- tidak di malam pertama mereka ? apa kau tau rasanya di sini sakit ming… " kyuhyun membalikan badanya, tangisku kembali pecah ketika melihatnya menangis, " Hahaha aku tahu sejak awal kau tidak pernbah mencintaiku jadi kau tidak akan tahu sererti apa sakitnya " lanjutnya meremas dada kirinya. Ia kembali tertawa hambar dan tampa kata meninggalkanku

' Kyuhyun~ ah Mianhae"

**Tbc**

Mian alurnya kecepetan and pendek

Makasih buat yang udah RNR di chap sebelumnya

RNR juseo

Aku post 2 ff hari ini biar cepet kelar

IM : Minggu,09 Februari 2014


End file.
